


Allen's Morning

by GalaxyNinja



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: Comedy, Fun, One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNinja/pseuds/GalaxyNinja
Summary: Allen, fashion loving and sceptical bachelor has a free day so he wants to spend all day clothes shopping.Yuri, socially anxious and shy bachelorette, isn't happy about this... at all.





	Allen's Morning

Allen woke up excited; it was his day off work which meant instead of window shopping he could actually shop. The tailors shop was Allen’s favourite place to go when he wasn’t working, yes, some of the fashion was a little too unusual for Allen’s taste but that never stopped him finding something he liked (after trying on the whole stock that is).

The first thing the red haired boy did when he got up was choose an outfit, as always it consisted of the most fashionable items made from the best materials. ‘Oh God’ Allen gasped when he looked in the mirror noticing the dark circles under his eyes, he knew that stay out with Rod last night would have negative consequences ‘This is why I always say beauty sleep is the most important time of the day’ he mumbled. But Allen wasn’t going to let this ruin his free day so he quickly got some concealer to put under his eyes, ‘that’s better’ he looked in his full body mirror, admiring the good job he did.

It was nearly 10am, the excitement was so much that Allen let out a squeal of joy, he grabbed his coat and headed out, wanting to be the first person to step foot in the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Again…’ Yuri mumbled, hiding behind a mannequin so the red haired boy who just entered the shop wouldn’t notice her and start up a conversation about how much he knows about fashion.

’Anyone in?’ Allen briefly scanned the room before shrugging his shoulders before looking through all the clothes Yuri had to offer. Allen was trying not to look too excited as not to let his ‘cool guy’ exterior act drop. 

A loud gasp drew Yuri’s attention - she began to have a nap half an hour ago as Allen began to shop - she looked over at Allen who was holding a pink shirt with frills on the bottom ‘So fashionable’ Allen was speechless ‘I need to try this on’ 

At that comment Yuri started to panic, Allen would have to past her to try on the top, she worriedly searched around for another hiding place but it was too late ‘Yuri?’ Allen looked down at her ‘why are you on the floor? Why aren’t you doing your job?’ the young bachelor said sceptically.

’….floor…. needed cleaning’ Yuri replied, not addressing the comment about her not doing her job ‘that’s…’ she began pointing to the shirt Allen had picked out ‘from the woman’s collection…’ 

There was a moment of silence between them, Allen’s attempts of appearing ‘cool’ were failing; Yuri saw right through him. In an effort to save his reputation, Allen ran his fingers through his hair and laughed ‘You think I would wear something like this. No. I’m tired of seeing Michelle’s drab attire and thought she’d like this’ 

’Right…’ Yuri replied not quite convinced.

‘Anyway’ Allen decided to change the subject, keeping the pink shirt tightly gripped in his hand ‘I heard there was a fashion show in Milan coming up, it’ll be fun to see the fresh stuff designers put together, fashion is the most important thing in everything’ Allen carried on talking about fashion until it was nearly time for the tailor’s to close. Yuri felt very uncomfortable standing there as the boy went on and on and on about fashion, managing to criticise and complement her work simultaneously. She was so over the moon when Allen said that he had to go she let a small smile creep on her face.

’Your… buying that?’ Yuri said motioning to the pink shirt.

’Yes’ Allen paused and looked in the direction of a short white frilly dress ‘and this too’ he picked the dress up trying not to blush.

’Thank…you’ Yuri said as Allen paid. When the boy left Yuri let out a sigh of relief, exhausted from Allen’s personality ‘never…again’ she mumbled under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Oh yes’ Allen looked at his reflection in the tall mirror ‘You do look good’ he referred to himself in second person, lifting up the ends of the white dress and swaying from side to side.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of these two interacting; I can just picture how uncomfortable Yuri would feel with Allen as he constantly annoyed her with his fashion related criticisms and enthusiasm about clothes.


End file.
